


Run

by thraxbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Lenore is my trash baby who loves her Splenda Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: Prompt: “Run.”“If the potion only makes you attack the people you love, I’ll be fine. I can stay here and stop you from attacking anyone you actually do love-”“I love you!” the villain snarled, concrete fracturing under their fingers. “Now run.”





	Run

It was a jealous servant who slipped him the potion in his wine. But they were careless and left behind the bottle, too focused on wanting to see their revenge play out. Lenore found the bottle and identified the contents. A strong potion, meant to make the drinker turn on the ones they loved most. She called the guards and they took the now ex-servant away. Lenore gave orders to keep the doors locked, leaving her and Lucio alone in his rooms. Now to focus on the problem at hand.

Lucio strained under the effects of the potion. He was sweating like crazy, falling to his knees and trying his hardest to keep from attacking... her. 

"Run." he growled.

“If the potion only makes you attack the people you love, I’ll be fine. I can stay here and stop you from attacking Nadi-”

“I love you!” Lucio snarled, marble fracturing under his golden fingers. “Now run.” Lenore stared at him in shock. He... loved... *her?* She had no time to linger on such a revelation because Lucio's blue eyes took on a luminous green tint as the potion took over. Lucio growled and swiped at her. Lenore jumped back and blasted Lucio backwards.

"Please, Lucio! You can fight this!" Lenore cried, putting up a magic shield to keep her attacker at bay. "It's hard, but not impossible!" It seemed her words couldn't break through the potion, however, as Lucio kept on throwing himself at her shield. 

Lenore needed a way to reverse this potion. She glanced at the offending bottle that caused this problem. Maybe... instead of reversing it, seeing as there was no time with a dangerous angry man trying to hurt her, he might be able to work it out of his system? 

In an instant, Lenore unlocked the doors with a quickly muttered spell and made a break for it. Lucio, even in his sound mind, loved a good chase. Just as Lenore planned, Lucio gave chase. Mercedes and Melchior, who were napping just outside the Count's door, perked up when the two burst from the room. Caught up by the whirlwind of excitement, they ran after their master.

Lenore led the Count and his dogs through the halls and out into the garden. She had him run all over the garden, hoping to sweat the potion out of him, but the potion was being incredibly stubborn and Lenore was losing stamina. She hoped to lose him in the garden maze, so she dashed through the archway and zig-zagged through the maze. Lucio was hot on her heels, a hunter at heart. 

The center of the maze came into view, just as a solid mass knocked her to the ground. Lenore was able to slip away just enough to turn on her back before a golden hand pinned her to the ground. The two panted, chests heaving in exhaustion. The green glow in his eyes did seem weaker. Hopefully now she could talk him down from terribly hurting her.

"Lucio, don't do this." Lenore pleaded softly, running her hands across his shoulders. One thing he liked from her was her massages, especially around his amputated arm. She kneaded the tense muscles as she talked softly to him. 

Lucio surged forward, but rather than rip out her heart or choke her to death like she may have expected, he devoured her lips in a hungry kiss. Lenore relaxed, relieved that the potion had weakened. They parted for breath, Lucio's eyes finally back to their original blue. 

"So... You love me?" Lenore grinned. Lucio pouted and looked away. He glanced back down at her and her knowing gaze. 

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." he admitted. Lenore grinned and pulled him back down to her. 

"Lucky for you, I love you, too." She kissed him, happier than ever before. 

"Let's get out of here. I feel filthy. You should join me in the bath. Get you out of those peasant clothes and into something that's more fitting." Lucio said, wanting to spoil the girl. Lenore felt light, like she could fly if she wanted. This was a dream come true.


End file.
